The Dark Trials Saga
by Sayajin-Jounouchi
Summary: Yami Bakura returns in this dark Yugioh fic, and this time he's out for revenge on everyone! Rated PG-13 for slight swearing. Enjoy....ku ku ku...


Ok this is my first story I posting here. SO what to say about it, well its my first serious Yugioh story. Umm my names Sayajin Jouounchi the reason behind my name well because I like Super Saiyan's and Jouounchi my favourite character in fact I RP mainly him with others. Umm my best friends Ashford2Ashford or Mini Arkana we who I hang around with everyday in the great UK and she encourage me to come here and show off some of my stories. So I hope you like them be gentle with me I very excited to be here and I'm here all week anime sweatdrop so lame..

Anyway this is my story it's called the Dark trails Saga who stars the main character which is Yami Bakura. So enjoy the story.

**Dark trails saga **

Episode 1 Darkness Is Reborn 

Yami Bakura slowly made his way a long the dark streets of Domino City. His Hands in his pockets and the wind blowing his long black leather jacket and his sliver and purple tinted hair back and to. Yami Bakura started to smirk and cackle as he admired his handy work of what he had just done to Ryuzaki Dinosaur and Haga Insector.

"The fools" Bakura said in his mind as his eye glimmer in the moonlight his evil smirk still placed on his face.

Flash back 

Ryuzaki Dinosaur dumped the bag on the floor as Haga's face started to form that sly grin that he was best know for by other duellists. At the same time, Ryuzaki just stared at the bag. He then looked up at Haga and joined him with his own version of a sly but a more off a cocky grin. Ryuzaki and Haga had just come up with a scheme to get back at little Yugi. While he was asleep Ryuzaki and Haga had broken in and stole a bag which they believed had all of little Yugi's best cards in. However, little did Ryuzaki and Haga know they had made a grave mistake and had stolen more than they could handle.

"QUICKLY!" Haga Insector hissed the light shinning off his glasses as he rubbed his hands greedily, "What you waiting for lets see Yugi's cards"

He then let out his little annoying chuckle that Ryuzaki was sure Haga worked on every day. Ryuzaki growled and then said, "Alright, alright! You impatient Bastard!"

Ryuzaki bent down and started to unzip the bag. He then stopped half way and looked back up at Haga and said sharply "but just you remember I get first pick of cards. After all I did win three rounds of rock, paper and scissors oh and the little duel as well".

Ryuzaki Dinosaur then let out his little cocky cackle. Upon hearing this Haga narrowed his eyes and growled back, "fine! Fine! You get first pick of cards! Though I must say I am not happy about that at all"

Haga looked away and adjusted his glasses.

Ryuzaki just sighed and then unzipped the rest of the bag, but as he opened it a golden light shone from the bag, which at first blinded, so Ryuzaki had to cover his eyes. There was a look of shock on Haga's face as he looked into the bag. Inside the bag were not Yugi's cards, instead it was some of the millennium items.

Ryuzaki Dinosaur let out a cry "what the fuck! Is this?"

He then turned and glared at Haga and continued to screech, "you silly Bastard, I thought you said you saw Yugi put his cards in here. But now having just broken in and stole this bag its not cards in here, it's pieces of junk metal!"

He then shoved Haga backwards. Haga let off a little cry of shock. He then adjusted his glasses and retaliated by saying " How dare you talk down to me you little insect! For your information I thought I saw Yugi put his cards in this bag! Its not my fault it turned out to be the wrong bag"

Haga then took a breath to calm himself and once more adjusted his glasses before continuing, "maybe you're so dumb that you picked up the wrong bag hmm. That's the thing with you, Ryuzaki, you're all brawn and no brain. It's sad really".

Ryuzaki Dinosaur's eyes glared a fiery red as Haga had just finished his little insult. Ryuzaki was about to pounce on him, when suddenly out of the corner of his eye, one of the items in the bag glimmered a bit more than the rest just to show that it seem to want to stand out. It was the Millennium ring. Ryuzaki gazed upon it, a confused look appearing on his face. But then the sudden urge of Ryuzaki's curiosity started to grab hold of him as his hand reached for the Millennium Ring. Ryuzaki had no idea why he felt such a strange sudden urge to take a hold of the Millennium Ring but it was reeling him in like a fish been drawn in by the bait.

Haga just watched as Ryuzaki just grasped the ring. Ryuzaki stared at it then narrowed his eyes and said in his rough voice, "what a piece of junk..Ahhh"

Ryuzaki dropped the Millennium item back into the bag. Ryuzaki Dinosaur had just cut his finger on one of the spikes. His blood slowly dripped off his finger onto the centre of the ring. There was a crash of lighting then an unnerving silence as Ryuzaki and Haga looked over at each other, starting to feel a little afraid. A strong gust of wind howled and pushed though the centre of Haga and Ryuzaki. So strong, that both Haga and Ryuzaki covered their faces as they came into contact with the cold, ice chilled, air but after few seconds the sudden force of wind had disappeared just as soon as it had appeared. Been and gone in a flash.

Once more the night was calm and warm. Haga and Ryuzaki let off a sigh of relief then Haga said, "you're a big scarey cat Ryuzaki Dinosaur "

Ryuzaki turned around and glared and shouted back in retaliation "oh yeah! You can talk, you little bug!"

Haga's eyes flashed in anger as he went nose to nose with Ryuzaki and shouted back, "how dare you call me that name! You disgrace the meaning of the great creature known as the bug! You puny minded insect!"

He then growled. Ryuzaki growled back and was about to rise his hand to Haga Insector when something caught the corner of his eye in the shadows of the alley just to the left side of where Haga and Ryuzaki were nose to nose.

The shadow seemed to be leaning against the wall in a calm cocky motion. The wind started to whistle around Domino City. The shadow figure seemed to be just staring at Haga and Ryuzaki in amusement. As Haga and Ryuzaki turned around to face in the direction of the shadow outline, Ryuzaki was the first to step forward and say in a commanding voice, "who's there? Come out at once!"

Though Ryuzaki was trying to speak with a tone of authority in his voice, He could not help but quiver as the dino duellist's fear started to get the better of him. The shadowy figure just kept still. Haga Insector looked on in interest. Ryuzaki Dinosaur growled the best he could then repeated himself, "did you not hear me, you dork, I said come out now!"

But instead of getting a reply back in the form of a sentence, Ryuzaki's tone of authority was greeted by a slightly evil chuckle from the shadowed figure, which stood still under the cover of the darkness that enthroned the Allyway.

Haga turned to face the dark, the fear starting to show in his voice now as he stumbled to say, "w..w..who there….SHOW your self! I command it!"

The dark shadowed figure sharply cut Haga off. The voice sounded cunning and smooth. And seem to heavily flavour the tone of a well-spoken British accent but with a slight hiss, "Who are you to command me Haga Insector Ku Ku ku"

Haga gasped, taken in by the sharp reply. He stepped back, his glasses nearly falling off from shock from the sheer command and force that came from the voice from in the alley. That, and also the fact that some how the shadowy figure from the alley somehow knew his name.

Ryuzaki had just about recovered from the weird feeling that he had picked up, But still something in the back of his mind was telling him that this was just the beginning of his problems. Haga stood up straight and squeaked, "come out, or are you scare?"

He then did his little chuckle. Though Haga was putting on a brave face, really the little master bug duellist was petrified. The shadow from the alley let out another sick hiss and chuckle as he smoothly replied back "you wish for me to come out, Ku Ku fine I will come out. After all, I have you both to thank for my freedom, so it would be terribly rude of me not to thank you both".

Both Haga and Ryuzaki looked at each other. The footsteps echoed from the alleyway demonstrating movement from the dark figure. Both Haga's and Ryuzaki's eyes shot back towards the Alley, awaiting a clear view of the person. Their hearts pounded as the footsteps became louder. Their eyes fixed on the Alley. But the eyes of Haga and Ryuzaki were glowing with of fear. Both had a bad feeling from the back of their minds. Both were sweating in anticipation.

Ryuzaki and Haga could now make out a clearer outline from the alley. They both took a deep breath and gasped as the figure stepped in to view. The first thing Ryuzaki noticed was the way the figure stood. The figure stood tall and with a command authority. The next thing Ryuzaki picked up on. Was the sign of body language. The figure stood with his arms folded and seem very relaxed and confident. The last thing that took Ryuzaki by surprise, and stuck in his brain, was the smirk and eyes of the man in front of them. The smirk had a sense of cockiness and slyness with a hint of evil, the eyes stood out the most, from Ryuzaki's point of view. As he looked into them they glimmered with evil intentions and seemed

to vibrate this sense of evil energy and even a slight hint of psychotic. He stared deeper into the brown eyes that seemed to highlight a bottomless pit of darkness and the man had this stare that showed no sense of mercy and every intention of curses, terror and pain.

Haga on the other hand upon staring into these cold and twisted eyes, realised this person had a sick grin which was sly and untrusting. He then looked at the man's appearance. The man had long white hair, which on the ends, was, tinted a slight purple. He was wearing this stripy blue and white T-shirt, light blue jeans, white sneakers, and the last thing, that stood out, was this long black leather coat the figure had. Haga carried on staring as the figure unfolded his arms slowly then tilted his head to the side a bit, and said smoothly, "what are you both looking at? Have you never seen a person before? Fu fu fu"

A small sly smile then formed on his face. He was staring down on Ryuzaki and Haga as if they were little boys. Schoolboys who had just done something wrong in class.

Ryuzaki growled, "grr you sure are cocky, how about you tell us who you are you smooth bitch!"

The figure just let off another sly cackle as he replied back ever so calmly, "bitch? I assure you, I am not your bitch. My name is Bakura and I am a soul stealer, ku ku. Or to put it in simple terms for morons like you I am evil sprit who was trapped in that very ring you stole, but then you foolishly cut yourself on it. And by doing that, your very own blood has reawakened the black powers of this ring, which inturn is me. So thanks to you, Ryuzaki Dinosaur I have been allowed to escape so I must say I am very grateful to you both, ku ku".

Ryuzaki eyes widened as he stared down at his finger, which still had the blood slightly trickling down his index finger. There was another gust of wind that sent a cold chill down the backs of Haga and Ryuzaki. However, Bakura never flinched, infact his leather jacket just blew itself around him clinching to his legs. The jagged ends of the jacket just flicking up and down in the aligning direction of where the wind was heading. Bakura formed a manic smile on his face, as he gave his lips a quick lick. As if to say he knew what was going to happen next.

A cold sweat began to form on Haga's head, his eyes darted left and right as his line of thought had turned to which was the best way to escape from Bakura. Haga could take no more he let out a shriek and turned and began to run. However, a purple mist had been forming around the three with Bakura in the centre of it all. Haga stopped as he started to panic, the outside world was beginning to fade away and replaced by this think solid fog. The fog was dark and gloomy. Ryuzaki watched as the three started to be engulfed. His eyes twitched in as he started to get nervous at this situation. Bakura on the other hand, was acting totally the opposite to Ryuzaki and Haga, he stood there with his arms folded and this evil shine in his eyes.

As he looked from Haga to Ryuzaki he chuckled. He found it so amusing at seeing these two thieves cower in his shadow. He was starting to feed off the fear of Haga and Ryuzaki as he carefully watched the two boys like a predator watches its prey before its ensnares it. The boys were acting like two little lost children in the mist. Bakura then let off a manic laugh as he opened his arms to reinforce the power of his laugh that cut though the air like a knife. Bakura then said, "what's the matter boys afraid of the dark?"

His eyes glowed as he finish off the phrase.

Haga Insector could take no more, his eyes reflecting fear, fear that Bakura could see and gave him sheer pleasure in seeing it. Haga turned and ran for an escape, but Bakura anticipated this and was already prepared. While he had been talking to the boys he slowly slipped the boys, himself, and the area around him into the shadow realm. Bakura let out a evil grin which showed his fangs slightly as Haga ran out of the area but came back though the other side behind Bakura. Haga stopped, his eyes wide as he screamed, "how could that be? I just ran from this area!"

Bakura sharply turned around his head slightly tilted to the side as he stared at Haga Insector. He licked his lips, as he calmly said, "don't tell me you were planning to leave this party to soon, the fun is only just beginning an eternity of despair and fear is waiting for you both. It would be rude to leave so soon after I took all this time bringing you both here"

Bakura's fangs flashed again, his harsh words sending Haga to his knees as he started to break down and curl himself into a ball.

Bakura just loomed over Haga Insector. Oh how he had missed this. The terror Bakura knew he could force people through. Bakura enjoyed torturing his victims, seeing them slowly slipping into despair, and their souls slowly cracking. Bakura enjoyed it so much, each time he had started this cycle, he made sure that he took his time as he watched piece by piece as his victims lost their faith, minds, identity to the shadows.

Meanwhile, Ryuzaki Dinosaur sat there silently as he looked at his new surrounding. Darkness. Despair. An empty pit of silence. All the light he was use to seeing disappearing and being engulfed by total darkness. Only now did Ryuzaki start to appreciate such a simple thing as daylight. He dropped to his knees as the thoughts ran thought his head

_This is my fault. How could I have been so stupid. My own carelessness and greed has caused this. And now I have to pay for my crimes. I am sorry._

Ryuzaki could say no more or think no more. He could feel his energy been ripped from him piece by piece, his soul and heart cracking under the pressure, his mind destroyed and filled with self pity. Bakura stood in the middle of the two boys as he watched them slowly been drained. He could tell the shadows were hungry they had not been fed for a long time.

"Yes" Bakura said, "you should feel honoured boys. Lets just say, this is my way of saying thank you for setting me free. Me giving you two the honour of being the first to feed the shadows hunger".

He then broke into laughter. As Ryuzaki Dinosaur and Haga Insector were pulled pieces to pieces by the shadows as their souls were consumed by darkness so all that remained was lifeless shells.

Bakura brought himself out of his flashback as he stopped, the wind seeming to stop with him. He had made his way to the harbours of Domino City. He took a deep breath of the fresh night sea air, "mm how delightful"

He took another glance around, until his eyes rested on a small ship his smile took form once more on Bakura face as the smile revealed Bakura's fangs. His hair blowing in the wind once more as he said in a low sinister voice, "The shadows call to me. It seems they are waiting for their next course. But wait. Though you hunger for more fresh souls, we are playing this game by my rules now."

Bakura slowly stroked his millennium ring, "The dark trails start now and the first to be called to the stand", Bakura stopped and took his time to chuckle and smile "Mako Tsunami".


End file.
